


Yearning For Your Touch

by CelestialVoid



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Thomas, Consensual Sex, Hand Jobs, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rope Bondage, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Minho (Maze Runner)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 02:12:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14322276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialVoid/pseuds/CelestialVoid
Summary: Thomas wakes to find himself in a bind. Minho rather likes the sight.





	Yearning For Your Touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveyProphet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveyProphet/gifts).



> I blame Lovey for this. ♥

Thomas blinked his eyes open to the cool shadows of the Dead Woods, streams of light breaking through the dense foliage.

He and Minho had gotten back from running the Maze about an hour ago, drawn up the map and compared it to others like always. Minho had gone to talk to Alby and Newt about something, leaving Thomas to shower and hide away in his usual place, where he must have dozed off.

He tried to lift his arms to rub his tired eyes, his heart skipping a beat when he realised he couldn’t move. His eyes flew open wide, any trace of fatigue vanishing as he looked down at his body.

Thick coils of rope had been tied around his chest, pinning his arms to his sides and his wrists bound behind his back.

The sound of a stick breaking underfoot echoed through the forest.

Thomas bolted upright, his eyes darting about the shadows that dwelled among the trees. His heart pounded against his ribs. He swallowed hard against the rising lump in his throat, as he watched the darkness shift into the shape of an approaching figure.

He stepped into the light, the corners of his lips pull up in a smile as he burst out in laughter.

“What poor shank made the mistake of doing this to you?” Minho asked

“My bet’s on Gally,” Thomas seethed, straining against the ropes.

“Yeah, he really has it out for you,” Minho muttered, crossing his strong arms over his chest and slouching back against the trunk of a nearby tree. “Then again, I wouldn’t rule out Chuck. That shank loves pulling pranks like this.”

“Are you going to just stand there or are you going to help untie me?” Thomas asked, embarrassed by the pathetic plea in his voice.

“I don’t know,” Minho mused, gently biting down on his lower lip as his eyes rolled over Thomas, taking in every inch. “I rather like it like this. I think it’s a good look on you.”

“Minho,” Thomas said, fighting the edge of agitation in his voice. “Please.”

Minho let out a begrudging sigh and stepped forward. He knelt down before Thomas, reaching forward and tugging at the ropes tied across his chest. He pulled Thomas up to his knees, his face hovering before Thomas’.

Thomas’ breath caught in his throat, his lips quivered as his eyes met Minho’s gaze.

A mischievous grin lifted the corners of Minho’s lips, his voice was soft and quiet as he asked, “Are you sure you want me to untie you?”

When he didn’t reply, Minho dropped his voice, now deep and sultry as he asked again, “Do you want me to untie you or not?”

“No,” Thomas muttered.

Minho’s grin widened as he leant in closer, bringing his lips to Thomas’.

Thomas let his breath fall from his lungs as his shoulders dropped. His eyes fluttered shut as he melted into Minho’s warmth.

Minho dropped his hands to Thomas’ waist and pulled him close. He reached out with one hand, grabbing the blanket that Newt had left for Thomas and stretching it across the lush grass. He laid Thomas back against the soft blanket, pinning him to the ground and enveloping him in his warmth. He ground his hips against Thomas’, listening to the boy’s soft moans as he rolled his hips against Minho’s.

Minho set one hand on Thomas’ hip, pulling him closer while the other hand caressed his side; tracing the curve of Thomas’ biceps, brushing against his neck and cupping his mole-speckled cheek.

Thomas sighted in return, craning his neck and straining against the ropes as he yearned to touch Minho, to feel every inch of him.

Minho drew back, licking his lips as a wicked smirk played across his lips.

Thomas tilted his chin, chasing his Minho’s lips. He felt Minho chuckle as he brought his lips to Thomas’ again, kissing him, lightly; the ghostly trace leaving Thomas shuddering.

Minho drew back again, craned his neck and placed a trail of kisses across the boy’s cheek, jaw, chin, and neck. He gently kissed and nipped at the mole-speckled skin.

Thomas strained against the ropes, letting out a frustrated moan.

“What’s wrong?” Minho whispered, his lips gently brushing against Thomas’ ear.

“I want to touch you,” Thomas admitted before he could stop himself. “I want to feel you.”

He felt Minho smile, his breath hitching in his throat as he felt Minho’s fingers teasingly trail down his abs. His fingers stopped at waistline of Thomas’ pants, toying with the edge of the fabric as he whispered, “If you want me to untie you, you only have to say so. But if you want to feel me, I can make that happen.”

“Please,” Thomas gasped.

“Please what?” Minho asked.

Thomas felt the blush colour his cheeks. He wished his hands were free so he could hide his face as he pleaded, “Please, I want to feel you.”

Minho chuckled. He pressed his lips to Thomas’ throat, trailing kisses down to Thomas’ shoulder. He ran his lips along the edge of Thomas’ shirt and across his collar bone, littering kisses across his pale skin. His hands teased the hem of Thomas’ shirt up, exposing his abs.

Minho shuffled down the blanket, trailing kisses across Thomas’ abs.

Thomas could feel the smug smile on his lips as he arched towards Minho, desperate to feel him.

Minho unbuttoned Thomas’ pants, stripping them from his slender legs. His hands caressed Thomas’ sides as he rolled the boy onto his stomach. He grasped Thomas’s soft cheeks, spread his cheeks and ran his tongue across the boy’s entrance, torturing an unrestrained cry from the boy’s lips.

“Slim it, you idiot,” Minho hissed. “You don’t want some shank to hear you and come see what’s going on, do you?”

“It’s hard to keep quiet when I can’t hold a hand over my mouth,” Thomas replied, biting into his lower lip.

“Do you need a gag too?” Minho teased.

Thomas felt his stomach tense with excitement, although he’d never admit out loud that he liked the thought of Minho gagging him.

Minho didn’t wait for a reply. He buried his face in Thomas’ ass, shoving his tongue into the boy and pushing against the resistance.

Thomas bit into his lip, fighting against his cry of ecstasy. He pressed his forehead against the ground, squeezing his eyes shut as his lip throbbed with pain. He rolled his hips, grinding back against Minho’s mouth.

Minho moaned against him, the vibrations leaving the boy choking on his breath. Minho kept the boy pinned against the blanket, his broad hands gently stroking Thomas’ thighs as he teased him open. He withdrew his tongue and gently lapped at the entrance, swirling his tongue in circles around the tight muscle. He pressed his mouth against Thomas’ hole with enough pressure to make the boy whimper but never entering him.

Minho brought his fingers to his mouth, drenching them in saliva before bringing them to the boy’s ass. He gently pressed his fingers against the ring of Thomas’ asshole, massaging the muscle and slowly relaxing the tension.

He slid one finger in, listening as Thomas’ breaths hitched and he fought against his moans with every thrust. He felt the boy’s thighs tense and twitch as he slid his finger into Thomas’ ass, slowly working it back and forth and teasing him one. He slid a second finger into the boy’s ass, smirking as Thomas ground back against his fingers and moaned.

Minho slowly withdrew his fingers making Thomas whimper from the loss. The boy arched his back towards Minho’s fingers, freckles moving across the rippling sheet of Thomas’ pale skin. Minho pushed his hand forward again, shoving his fingers deep into Thomas and moving them back and forth as Thomas began to relax and moan euphorically.

He slid a third finger into the boy’s ass.

Thomas arched off of the blanket, his back bowing as he thrust his erection against the blanket.

Minho waited for him to calm down before slowly moving his fingers.

Thomas ground back against his hand, his stifling his cried as he drew close to an orgasm.

Minho pressed his hand against the base of Thomas’ spine, pinning him down against the blanket.

Thomas kicked out, a whimper catching in his throat as his knees began to tremble. “Minho, I’m going to-”

Thomas sobbed as Minho withdrew his fingers.

“Do you want to…?” Minho couldn’t finish his question.

Thomas nodded eagerly. “I want to feel you. I want to feel you in me.”

Minho lifted himself to his feet and quickly stripped off pants. He knelt behind Thomas, grabbing onto the ropes coiled around the boy’s waist and pulling him up onto his knees. He set his hand on Thomas’ hip, guiding Thomas onto his lap; his cock lined up with the boy’s entrance. He rolled his hips forward, sinking his length into Thomas’ ass.

Tomas threw his head back, his back arching as his ass tightening around Minho’s thick cock. His head fell back against Minho’s shoulder.

A moan caught in his throat as bursts of colour filled his vision. He tried to move his mouth, but he could only gasp Minho’s name. His legs twitched as tension built in his stomach.

“You okay?” Minho asked.

Thomas nodded, tilting his chin towards Minho. Minho craned his neck and brought their lips together, kissing him passionately.

Minho slowly began to rock his hips, shallowly thrusting into boy.

Thomas moaned against Minho’s lips, gasping for air as Minho broke away. He chased Minho’s lips, passion flooding through his veins.

Minho moved faster, holding onto the thick roped and pulling the boy down onto his cock. He watched as Thomas’ soft as slid over his rigid length, tightening around his dick as he drew closer and closer to a climax.

Minho reached around the boy, taking his precome-slick shaft in his hand. He began to slowly stroke the boy’s cock, teasing broken whimpers from him as he drove his dick into Thomas’ ass.

He felt Thomas tense and writher in the ropes, desperate to break free.

Thomas balled his hands into fists, his nails digging into the palms of his hands as his white knuckles pressed against his taut skin.

Minho withdrew from Thomas’ ass, his cock twitching as Thomas practically cried at the loss. He laid Thomas back down against the blanket, guiding him onto his back as he knelt between the boy’s legs and gently pushed his knees open to expose this drenched dick. He pressed a kiss to Thomas’ inner thigh, dragging his lips up to the boy’s rigid length.

Thomas arched his back, fighting – agonisingly – to stop himself from out.

Minho chuckled, licking his lips as he turned his attention to Thomas’ hard cock. He brushed his palm against Thomas’ neglected length, feeling his cock twitch as he whimpered and buckled towards Minho’s touch. Minho pressed soft kisses to Thomas’ dick, turning his lustful brown eyes up to meet Thomas’ glittering irises.

Minho licked the wet trail along the underside of Thomas’ cock, making the boy groan with pleasure. It spurred Minho on, and so – without warning – he took the tip of Thomas’ cock into his mouth, teasing him with his tongue before swallowing down as much as he could.

Thomas threw his head back, crying out as he strained against the ropes. He bucked his hips towards Minho’s face.

Minho purred, pulling back to swirl his tongue around the head of Thomas’ cock, lapping at the tip. He drew back, running his tongue up the underside of Thomas’ cock and hummed at the sound of Thomas’ needy whimpers; the vibrations rumbling against his sensitive cock and making him gasp and whine.

Minho took his own cock in one hand. He bucked into his hand, gripping tight at the base as he worked his hand up and down the shaft.

He pressed sloppy kisses against Thomas’ cock. With his other hand he teased the boy; swirling the ball of his thumb around the head of his cock, spreading the forming bead of precome. He took Thomas’ length back in his mouth, sinking down over him and sucking hard enough that a shudder of pleasure rolled through Thomas’ body. Beads of salty precome dripped from the head of Thomas’ cock, falling to Minho’s tongue as he sucked, moving his mouth up and down the boy’s impressive length.

Thomas threw his head back, his erotic cry broken by his gasps as air failed to reach his lungs. His nails broke the skin on the palm of his hand. He bit into his lip hard enough that it drew blood. His hips instinctively thrusted into the warmth of Minho’s mouth.

He was overstimulated and close to coming. 

Minho began to move faster, his stomach tensing with a brewing orgasm as he took Thomas’ length in his mouth, swirling his tongue around his head and setting a pattern that drove Thomas over the edge.

Minho sank down over Thomas’ cock again, feeling the hot rush of semen spill into his mouth. Minho stayed there, sucking at Thomas’ cock and milking him until he was spent.

Slowly, he drew back, looking up at Thomas as he swallowed; his soft pink lips splattered with a few stray drops of salty come. He ran his longue across his lips and licked them up, biting into his lip as he moved his hand faster.

It pushed him over the edge. His hips bucked into his grasp as warm come spilt over his hand, dribbling onto Thomas’ stomach and thighs. A shuddering wave of pleasure rolled over him as bursts of light erupted in his vision. He collapsed forward, laying down on the blanket and against Thomas’ side, where the two of them lay for a while, watching as the shadows shifted and the sunlight began to fade to dusk.

“Hey, Minho,” Thomas said after a while.

“Yeah?” the boy muttered, nestling his face into the curve of Thomas’ neck.

“Now that we’ve had our fun, can you untie me?”

Minho snapped to attention, quickly scrambling from where he had dropped his knife whilst stripping off his pants. He grabbed the blade and quickly tore through the ropes, freeing Thomas’ arms. He took the boy’s hands in his own, gently brushing the balls of his thumbs across the angry red marks that bit into his wrists, matching bands coiled around his biceps and his ribs.

“I’ll be fine,” Thomas said, trying to sound tough as he ignored the throbbing pain in his joints and the rope burns.

Minho gently lifted one of Thomas’ wrists to his mouth, pressing a tender kiss against the boy’s pulse.

“Get a Med-jack to look you over after dinner,” Minho muttered absentmindedly, his surprisingly tender fingers caressing the boy’s wrists.

“And tell them what?” Thomas objected.

“Tell them Gally pulled a prank on you whilst you were sleeping,” Minho said firmly. He reached out and grabbed Thomas’ pants and tossed them at the boy. “Now get dressed before some shank finds us out here.”

Thomas fought a smile as he wiped himself clean with a corner of the blanket and dressed himself, unable to take his eyes off Minho as the Keeper rose to his feet and got dressed.

“Stop staring, shank,” Minho said without turning around. “It’s nothing you haven’t seen before, and nothing you won’t see again.”

This time, Thomas let himself smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Meanwhile, Newt and Alby are on the other side of the Glade wondering if Minho liked his poorly-wrapped 'birthday' present.
> 
>  
> 
> celestialvoid-fanfiction.tumblr.com


End file.
